


You are The One

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, References to Depression, honestly kwon hyeob is only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Park Jihoon. The one guy everyone wanted to be with and the guy everyone has been with.Bae Jinyoung. The new transferee who knows nothing of Park Jihoon's ways.What will happen when they cross paths at Gyungrim Highschool?





	1. •Y•

Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

Park Jihoon. The one guy everyone wanted to be with and the guy everyone has been with. He went through relationships like it was nothing, you could be with him today and find yourself getting dumped the following day. You could be older, younger, taken or single it didn't matter as long as he'd never been with you before.

The only exception to the people he dated was his team of the most popular people in the school. Lee Daehwi, Kim Samuel, Lai GuanLin, Yoo Seonho, Ahn Hyeongseob, Lee Euiwoong and Joo Haknyeon. The longest anyone had been in a relationship with him was 6 days and the crown went to Kwon Hyeob.

Everyone called him the 'Wink Boy' when he winked it didn't matter if you were straight, bisexual, gay or lesbian, you'd feel like you're falling for him with how cute yet incredibly sexy he managed to be.

**Jihoon POV**

'Why did you do that again Jihoon hyung, that boy clearly loved you so much and you go ahead and break him? Seriously when will you stop? You've been with practically the whole school-' Daehwi was rambling on but Samuel interrupted him, 'Except for us.'

Daehwi glared at his boyfriend, 'Shh I'm giving a lecture, anyway when will you stop and finally settle down with one of them? Your relationships last on average 3 days.'

I merely chuckled while ruffling his hair, 'I don't feel anything for the guy and I've never felt anything for any of them before I'm just with them so they have a taste of what it feels like to be with me. They should know better anyway, that they'll be dumped sooner or later.'

'Yeah but all of them have one hope when you ask them out, to be 'The One' that you'll date with and hopefully fall in love with.' Haknyeon pointedly said.

I sighed, they were my closest friends also the only ones I would never date since they were already in relationships, Sam and Daehwi, Guanlin and Seonho, Hyeongseob and Euiwoong, Haknyeon with his girlfriend who he refuses to let us meet. But they always nag me on this when I breakup with someone.

'Nah they eventually get the hint that I'll probably not be with them for longer than a day or two.' I brushed it off easily, exactly what I had been doing the past 4 years.

Hyeongseob patted me on the back, 'You my dear friend are the most hopeless person I've met.' I rolled my eyes, why did they care about who I was with or my relationship status anyway. I could get anyone I wanted with these looks.

'Don't worry guys I can get anyone I want anytime it doesn't matter anyway. Who in this world **doesn't** want to be with me anyway.'

All their hands shot up and they all shouted, 'Me' quicker than I had ever seen. 'You guys are total jerks and you say **I'm** the one who's hopeless.' I groaned.

Before any of them could continue nagging at me, the bell rang and we all dashed of to the one class we all had in common, Music.

We reached the class in a minute but thankfully still before our teacher arrived and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us. Who wouldn't, we were the most popular in the whole school.

We walked to our desks and I heard some girls gossiping at the side, 'Oh my god did you hear? Park Jihoon broke up with the guy he was dating today! That means he's single now, should I go ask him?' Her friends urged her on pushing her towards my desk.

'Uh Jihoon oppa, I heard you're single and I just wanted to ask, would you be my boyfriend?' I wanted to scoff, I've never seen someone look that desperate in my entire life. 'Yeah sure.' I simply said before turning around to face the rest.

I was met by their unhappy faces, 'What?! Why are all of you giving me the same face?' Samuel rolled his eyes, 'Hyung think about why we're looking at you like this since you have a "sexy brain that everyone goes crazy for".'

'Ah this must be about that girl am I right? You guys can see that she isn't my type why are you all so angry?' None of them answered me and Samuel looked like he was trying to meditate, 'That's exactly the thing hyung, why give her false hope if she isn't even close to your type?'

I sighed again, 'It's so she at least has the chance to be with me, oh man I've told you all this thousands of times, I won't even be with her tomorrow so it doesn't matter at all.' I turned around as the teacher walked in, with a bored look on my face.

What caught my eye was the boy that was trailing behind her, he was tall, definitely, and he looked new. I would've remembered that face if he went to this school. Haknyeon nudged my side, 'Stop looking at the poor boy like that you look like a pervert and you have a girlfriend who's currently staring at you.'

I heard him but I couldn't take my eyes off the boy, his face was mesmerising and not to mention absolutely beautiful and handsome at the same time, he was such an ethereal being.

He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but kept looking to the floor, 'I'm Bae Jinyoung, a 00 liner and I just transferred here today, please take care of me thank you.' The teacher told him to sit at the one empty seat in the class that happened to be right next to me.

He sat down and I continued staring at him, running my eyes all over his face and just admiring him, 'Now students, stop staring at Jinyoung, you're making him uncomfortable. And that goes for you too Mr Park.'

I turned my head to see the teacher looking disapprovingly at me and the whole class staring at me, 'Ah sorry Mrs Yoo.' I felt the blood rising up to my cheeks and Hyeongseob kicked my chair making me turn around. 'Yah Park Jihoon are you blushing?? Oh my god this is a first, Daehwi look at him, he's blushing. Why are you blushing?'

'Shut up hyeongseob the whole world is going to know about this now I'll talk to you after class just please shut up right now.' I turned around and saw the whole class, including Jinyoung staring at me. I hit my head onto my desk and covered my face, this had to be the most embarrassing thing I'd ever experienced.

The class passed by quickly and before Jinyoung could leave I called Seonho to go talk to him and get him to join our group, 'Even if you can't at least get him to sit with us at lunch now. I need to go settle something.'

I dashed off in the direction where my so called 'girlfriend' walked off to and grabbed her wrist to turn her around. 'Uh I need to tell you something-' Crap I didn't know her name, also why were her friends and her looking so expectant.

'Soonmi'

'Right Soonmi, I'm really sorry but we need to breakup.' I could see their faces falling but I had no time to wait for the after effect of my words before I dashed off to the lunch room, praying I would see Bae Jinyoung sitting there with the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first pd101 fanfic so I'm still not too good at writing yet! Any comments will be accepted dearly and do leave kudos if you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much (:
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	2. •O•

Chapter 2

  
**Jinyoung POV**

I felt someone tap my shoulder as I walked out and I turned around to see that it was the guy that was sitting next to me during the lesson.

He stuck out his hand and I shook it, 'Hi I'm Yoo Seonho, do you want to join our group to have lunch? Honestly they're all super excited to meet you.' I had no one else to go eat with so I just shrugged and told him, 'Why not? Let's go.'

He dragged me over to the lunch room and brought me to their table. He slammed his hand onto the table to get their attention, 'Guys this is Bae Jinyoung hyung, y'all already know, so introduce yourself.'

They went in a circle starting from Daehwi and introduced themselves, but one guy, Hyeongseob hyung I think? Looked around before asking all of us to lean in. 'Now Jinyoung listen, no matter what you do, don't and listen to me absolutely don't fall for Park Jihoon and his ways because all of us and the rest of the school knows this will end badly.'

I was confused, 'Uh I have a few questions, firstly who is Park Jihoon, secondly why would I fall for him and third, why is that bad?'

Euiwoong stared at me as if I was crazy, 'You don't know Park Jihoon? He was the guy sitting next to you that my boyfriend called out for blushing right when you sat next to him!' I thought back to who was sitting next to me and when I matched a face to the name I couldn't help but blush myself, he was beyond good looking, I'd never seen anyone who looked as good as him before.

'Oh no why are you blushing now. Don't tell me you find him good looking.' Haknyeon hyung asked me, deadpanned. I looked up only to be met with curious stares from all of them. 'I- Uh- I'm- Do you guys not find Jihoon good looking?' They all rolled their eyes at me.

'It doesn't matter if he's good looking or not Jinyoung hyung, what they're saying is basically just don't get too close to him because in about 15 seconds you'll realize why.' Seonho spoke quickly and quietly while eyeing someone behind me.

I looked back only to see the one and only Park Jihoon walk into the lunch room and I felt a blush rising to my face before shaking my head and calming myself down before he walked over.

'Hyung where did you go? What was the matter that you settled?' Seonho fired questions at him the moment he was within ear shot. Daehwi squinted at Jihoon, then widened his eyes before Jihoon could utter a single word or even sit down. He stood up, walked over and started hitting him.

'Oh my freaking god Park Jihoon are you being serious right now? You dumped your girlfriend after an hour? That has got to be a record.' He slapped his own forehead with his palm, trying to calm himself down as Samuel went to pull him back to his seat.

Jihoon opened his mouth to retaliate, 'Hey I didn't even say anything how would you know I dumped her.' Daehwi gave him an unamused look before pointing towards the door, 'That's all the proof I need.'

There was a girl crying as she walked into the lunch room and everyone turned to stare at her loud wailing before someone shouted, 'Oh come on you're not even Park Jihoon's type he would've dumped you sooner or later anyway.'

She glared at where the voice was coming from and shouted back, 'Well how the hell do you know what his type is? He never told you did he?'

Shortly after, an argument involving the whole lunch room was happening. 'Uhh do you think we should tell them to stop arguing over something small or should we just leave?' I tapped Guanlin on the shoulder.

He looked over to Daehwi who looked more and more angered by the second before nodding and turning to me, 'Let's leave before Daehwi does something he'll regret.' He stood up and at once the rest all followed, with Samuel having to push Daehwi out of the room.

I looked at all of them hoping they would give me answers but sighed when no one did. Then Seonho whispered to me, 'And that is why you should listen to what we told you before. Just stay away from him or you'll be stuck in that mess that we just ran away from.'

I nodded and thanked him. 'Uh but where do you usually go when that happens? Since it looks like something that happens all the time.' He just pointed up, 'The rooftop, which is where they're all headed now.' I turned to look at where the rest had been standing only to find that they were making their way to the staircase.

I continued to talk to Seonho about the classes we had together as we slowly made our way up to the rooftop. We reached the top floor and I was surprised to see Jihoon standing there waiting for us.

He smiled brightly at us, 'Took you guys long enough! Seonho go in first I wanna talk to Jinyoung and introduce myself.' Seonho walked off but not before giving me a warning look and I nodded back in response.

I turned my focus on Jihoon who was looking at everywhere besides me, 'Uh I guess you already know I'm Bae Jinyoung?' He took a deep breath before looking at me and smiling again, 'Yeah I figured since you introduced yourself earlier already. I'm Park Jihoon, a 99 liner.'

It suddenly clicked in my head that he was a year older than me, 'Oh my god I'm so sorry hyung I didn't know you were older than me I figured you were either the same age or younger than me by looking at your face.' I blurted out.

There was a moment of silence before Jihoon hyung burst out laughing, 'It's fine Jinyoung you don't have to call me hyung, I'm fine with just Jihoon.' We could hear murmurs on the other side of the door and Jihoon hyung urged me to continue the conversation.

'Oh Jinyoung can I have your number? I'll add you to the group we're in.' He looked at me, eyes full of hope. 'Yup sure.' I typed in my phone number and was going to pass it back to him but he was making his way to the door quietly.

He gestured for me to pull the door on the count of 3. We yanked the door open and the rest of them tumbled out from behind the door.  
'Why are you guys eavesdropping on us? Is our conversation that interesting?'

Euiwoong pushed Haknyeon hyung's shoulder while standing up causing him to shout out in pain, 'Duh hyung it's your first actual conversation with someone you actually like.' Hyeongseob hyung gasped and slapped his hand over Euiwoong's mouth before dragging him away.

All of us turned to stare at Jihoon hyung who was now a blushing mess, trying to glare at Euiwoong but looking adorable as hell while doing it, 'I- He- I don't- Guys let's drop this matter haha let's just ditch class and stay up here today.' He pushed me inside brushing off all the stares we were giving him.

'Uh I don't think I can afford to skip classes today since it's my first day here.' I muttered softly. 'Don't worry about it the principal loves me I'll just talk to him about it.' He pat me on the back before walking off to the back.

Daehwi gaped at him, 'Jinyoung hyung consider yourself lucky he's never done that for anyone before. Tsk he must like you a lot-' 'Lee Daehwi I can hear you so stop talking bullshit.' Jihoon hyung shouted back at us.

Daehwi dropped his voice to a whisper before he continued, making sure Jihoon hyung couldn't hear us, '-but still, please remember what we told you hyung, don't fall for his charms, you're new and we've seen what happened many times before and we really don't want it to happen to you because you seem like a really good guy.'

Samuel hung his arm around my shoulder, 'Yeah hyung anytime you need any advice or help just come to us, we'll help you in a heartbeat. And give Daehwi hyung your number too, we seriously can't trust Jihoon hyung to add you to our group chat, I bet he probably wanted your number for himself.' We all laughed about it while walking to the back of the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! just to let you guys know, ill be updating every 4 days (and on any of the characters in the story's birthday)!! hope u like this chapter and do leave kudos and comments ❤
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	3. •U•

Chapter 3

  
**Third person POV**

2 weeks had passed and Jinyoung and Jihoon were closer than ever, despite numerous warnings from the rest of the group, Jinyoung always told them, 'Don't worry I'm able to take care of myself but thank you for looking out for me.' He was sure he would never fall for Jihoon no matter what happened or how Jihoon displayed his charms.

Jihoon on the other hand fell more and more in love with Jinyoung with each passing day after getting close to him, personally, he loved Jinyoung's bright and humble personality, his ability to make him laugh when he was down, and that he never saw Jihoon as someone who couldn't handle himself. He trusted fully in Jihoon and always supported him, and that was just one out of the million things that Jihoon loved about him.

But of course, Jihoon would never admit that he fell for Jinyoung because he had said before that he would never fall for or date someone in his friend group. But everytime he saw Jinyoung his heart felt like it was soaring and he always was happy and would be smiling constantly. He turned down all confessions to him claiming that he just had no time for relationships when it was infact because he loved Jinyoung.

Suffice to say that they were best friends, just two weeks and they knew practically everything about each other. If you were looking for Jihoon, Jinyoung would be there, and vice versa. They couldn't be separated and it didn't help that they lived 3 houses down from one another. The only times they weren't together was when they were sleeping, unless they had impromptu sleepovers where they would just stay up late and talk about anything and everything they could talk about.

They understood each other best and their friendship grew, just as Jihoon's love for Jinyoung grew. And Jinyoung, who told himself he would never fall for Jihoons charms, found himself doing exactly that after being so, so close to Jihoon for the month he was there. Jihoon understood him so well, always comforting and supporting him when he wasn't feeling confident or anything at all.

He realized it on one of the nights of their sleepovers.

_Flashback_

**_Jinyoung POV_ **

_We were lying down on the floor staring at Jihoon's ceiling when he questioned me, 'Yah Jinyoung, why do you always turn down all your confessions? Like, you could get anyone you wanted with your personality and your face but yet you turn down every single one of them. Why?'_

_I could feel his gaze on me as he was speaking, I thought to myself, why? Why did I always turn down people. 'I turn down the girls solely because I'm gay, the boys? I don't really know either, I don't know them well and they don't know me well so I don't see a reason why I should accept them.'_

_I turned to look at Jihoon, 'What about you then?' From the rumours I heard, Jihoon dated someone new every 2-3 days but he hadn't been accpeting their confessions since he broke up with the poor girl. He stared up at the ceiling before sighing._

_'Well, I'm gay too, I never liked it when girls tried to act cute, and I've never found myself ever attracted to them, sure they were pretty and all but I just never saw the appeal in dating any of them for real.'_

_'Then what about all the boys?'_

_He turned and looked at me right in the eyes, 'I guess it's because I love someone else already.' I could feel the sincerity and how much he loved the person when he spoke and I felt something stirring in my chest and I quickly broke our eye contact and turned away. 'Well I hope that it goes great with him, whoever he is.'_

_Sure I was wishing him good luck but I sure as hell was jealous. I didn't know why I was jealous, everytime anyone came up to Jihoon asking to date him I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest but I brushed it away as being afraid I would lose my one best friend._

_I knew I liked him, but I would never admit it after saying over and over again that I wouldn't fall for his charms. I knew he would never like me in that way anyway, so there was no point admitting it or letting people know. I could hear him sigh again beside me, 'Yeah I hope it goes well for me too.' There it was again, the pang of jealousy that I felt._

_I turned my back towards him trying to push back the tears before quietly whispering, 'Goodnight Hyung.'_

_Just as I was drifting into dreamland I heard him whisper back in a pained tone, 'Night Jin.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday bae jinyoung
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	4. • •

Chapter 4

**Jinyoung POV**

It had been a week since I realized my feelings for Jihoon and honestly? I was scared. What if I slipped up and said something I shouldn't and it ruined our friendship? What if he actually got with the person he liked? Then I would be alone again. Or maybe that's how it's supposed to be.

  
Since day one I had always been alone, my parents abandoned me when I was just a week old but thankfully I was taken in by the orphanage.

Then at 6, I finally was adopted and it was honestly one of the greatest feelings ever, finally a actual family that would care for me. The 6 months I spent there made me feel like I was worth it for once, until they brought me back to the orphanage, saying that it was because they were moving so they had to time to take care of me, but the truth was that they found me embarrassing because people hated me, picked on me and their friends laughed at them for having such a useless child.

That was me. Since my birth, everywhere I went I was alone. I went through families like it was nothing, just a temporary house to stay in with people to look after me. Everyone found me troublesome, I was bullied in school, scolded at home, laughed at by people and mostly I hated myself.

Why was I such a failure in everything I did? Why couldn't I be good looking, have good grades, be loved by everyone and have everyone love me? Never have I felt loved or cared for or even important for once.

That was until I met Jihoon. He cared for me, more than anyone ever did, he never said that I was useless or that I was a failure. He always loved to tell me that I was the most important person in his life and how he couldn't live without me. And honestly it made me feel more important than I ever did before.

He knew that I had problems with my confidence but he never failed to compliment all my weak points and what I always thought were my worst points.

He knew I wasn't confident in my looks and everytime he saw I was trying to hide my smile or my laugh he would always tell me, 'Jinyoung stop trying to hide your smile, hands down it's the most beautiful thing I've seen, have more confidence in yourself!' Which always led to us arguing on who looked better.

He was my best friend and I knew I couldn't like him in that way and I knew he would never even think about ever dating me considering my personality and my looks. But I had to tell someone about it and who other to tell than the 2 people that were always willing to help me.

•time skip- after school•

We sat at the rooftop just lying down and relaxing. 'So why'd you call us here hyung?' Daehwi suddenly sat up and leaned against the wall.

'Remember you guys told me that if I ever needed help I could come to you?' Samuel too sat up, curious as to what I was going to tell them, 'I could really use your help now.'

'What's wrong hyung?' Samuel moved to sit in front of Daehwi and I while asking. 'I- It's just that I know I told you guys that I would never do this but I kinda actually went back on my word.'

I looked at them and opened my mouth to continue but was cut off by Daehwi, 'Okay let me guess, you fell for Jihoon hyung and his charms and now you're afraid that you'll slip up and ruin your friendship because you don't want to lose him and he already likes someone am I right?'

'Bullseye.' I sighed and ran my hand through my hair pulling it in frustration. 'What can I do? I can't just ignore him and try to get over this stupid crush or whatever. He'll think I hate him then I'll seriously lose him.'

I heard Daehwi sigh from beside me, 'Hyung why not just tell him.'

'Yeah and then lose my friendship with the first person I've ever been close to? No thanks Daehwi.' I replied unamused. Samuel who had been quiet the whole time then spoke up.

'But what if he likes you back? You'll never know until you try hyung.' I looked at him ludicrously, 'You've got to be kidding, he told me himself that he already likes someone.'

But Samuel still pressed on, 'Think about it hyung did he say who he liked?' I shook my head, 'Then how would you know it's not you?'

Daehwi nodded in agreement, finally understanding what his boyfriend was trying to put across, 'That's a good point he never said it wasn't you. But tell you what, we'll ask him on Monday who he likes alright? And don't worry we're great at reading his body language after knowing him for years so leave the rest to us!'

I sighed again, nodding at them before standing up and bringing them to the park to play basketball.

**Jihoon POV**

I dragged Haknyeon and Hyeongseob to the basketball court after school and we sat at the stands just talking about stuff.

'Hey Jihoon why is it you turned down everyone who asked you out? Don't you usually accept everyone's confessions. Or is it because of a special someone that you're turning them all down.' Haknyeon kicked me just as I was about to sleep.

Hyeongseob laughed at my expression, 'Yeah it's definitely got to be because of someone right? It can't be right when a special someone comes you just suddenly become like a monk not dating anyone because you "have no time".'

'Yah I could seriously have no time for random people dating me-' I kicked Haknyeon back, 'And I know you guys are talking about Jinyoung just say his name for god sake.' I rolled my eyes at them.

'Well?' They stared at me as if waiting for me to say something. I stared back, 'What? Well what? Why are you guys staring at me like that?'

Hyeongseob rolled his eyes, 'Don't play dumb, do you like Jinyoung or not.' Of course I did, I thought about not telling them but decided against it.

'I swear if you tell anyone I will personally come and find you and smack you.' I glared at them and they nodded like puppets, 'Yeah I do.' Haknyeon looked at Hyeongseob grinning smugly with his palm out. 'I knew it, pay up Haknyeon.'

Haknyeon kicked me again, 'Yah you bet over this? You guys are the worst. Why am I even friends with you.' I smacked them both. Haknyeon slapped $20 into Hyeongseob's palm, 'Because you love us. Duh.'

Hyeongseob nudged him and whispered, 'He only loves Jinyoung what are you talking about.' He picked up his bag and ran off, with Haknyeon following suit. 'YAH I HEARD THAT, COME BACK HERE.' And ran after them to the basketball court in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip sorry I deleted the chapter that day my friend pressed update and typed her own end note in
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	5. •A•

Chapter 5

**Third person POV**

Jihoon caught up with Hyeongseob and Haknyeon, whacking them from behind before walking towards the park. Little did they know that they would find the rest of their group already there playing.

Jihoon threw his bag down before running behind Jinyoung and jumping onto his back, 'Yah are you guys leaving us hyungs out of all your fun?' Jinyoung stumbled but managed to balance himself and jumped to make Jihoon more comfortable on his back.

They heard a snapshot from their left side and Jinyoung turned and glared at Daehwi, 'We need to capture this precious moment, you guys look like a cute couple aw I sent it to you thank me later- Geez Jinyoung hyung you look like you're gonna kill me with that glare.'

Jihoon tightened his hold around Jinyoung's neck before saying, 'Yah why are you glaring at him, be honoured you're being called a cute couple with me.'

Jihoon couldn't see Jinyoung's face but knowing Jinyoung he was probably rolling his eyes. 'I swear hyung if you don't shut up I will not hesitate to drop you.'

**Jinyoung POV**

I could feel Jihoon pouting against my neck and I felt him opening his mouth to retort so I faked dropping him. He shrieked, tightening his hold around my neck even more and hid into my neck.

'Bae Jinyoung! Are you trying to kill me? I deadass nearly had a heart attack. Never do that again or I swear you will feel my wrath.' He hit my back repeatedly.

I winced in pain, 'Ah hyung it's painful and I think I was the one that nearly died with your ear piercing scream in my ear. I swear my eardrums burst.'

'Yeah Jihoon I'm pretty sure Jinyoung was in more pain than you considering that all of us standing all the way here thought that our eardrums were going to burst when you shrieked.' Haknyeon hyung glared at Jihoon.

'Shut up Haknyeon. I seriously thought I was going to die. Even now my heart is still beating so fast from what happened.' He looked like he was trying to calm himself down.

**Jihoon POV**

I saw Haknyeon exchanging a look with Hyeongseob and I knew it wouldn't end well. 'Joo Haknyeon, Ahn Hyeongseob, I swear if any of you opens your mouth and says whatever you guys are silently conversing about, I will go over there and strangle you with my own hands.'

I saw a glint of mischief in Haknyeon's eyes, 'Are you sure it's just because Jinyoung faked dropping you and not because of something else?' Both of them smirked at me.

'Jinyoung, let go of me now.' He looked at me still not letting go of me. 'Why? So you can go and strangle those two amazing hyungs over there?'

I faked my best offended expression, 'Amazing? I'm sorry amazing? Joo Haknyeon and Ahn Hyeongseob, amazing? I think I heard you wrongly. And who are you calling amazing I should be the only hyung that's considered amazing to you mister.'

He rolled his eyes, 'You wish. I'll only let you down if you promise you don't go and smack them.' I huffed, 'Fine then don't let me down.' I draped my arms over his shoulders and rested my head against his shoulder.

I knew why my heart was beating so fast, and it certainly wasn't because of the fact that Jinyoung nearly dropped me.

**Jinyoung POV**

Jihoon draped his arms over my shoulders and rested his head against my shoulder. My heart was beating so quickly that I could only pray that he couldn't feel it.

What if he could and realized what I felt about him? I should really put him down in case he does anything that makes my heart go crazy again.

'Hyung I'm going to put you down okay?' I didn't hear any reply so I turned to look at him. He was asleep. As expected since he just finished 2 hours of tiring training after school.

I walked over to the rest before whispering to Haknyeon hyung, 'Haknyeon hyung, where's Jihoon hyung's bag? I'll bring him home now since he fell asleep.' He passed me Jihoon's bag and I said my goodbyes to the rest before making my way home.

As I turned in to our street I decided to just let Jihoon sleep over at my house since he was already asleep and texted his mom to inform her, to which I got a 'Thank you so much honey!'

I put Jihoon hyung on my bed before walking off to wash up and change. I took my time, knowing that I didn't have any conversation with Jihoon to rush off to.

**Jihoon POV**

Once Jinyoung left the room I quickly got up and cleaned myself up before wearing back my spare clothes which thankfully looked exactly like the ones I was wearing before.

I heard the bathroom door click open and I quickly jumped into Jinyoung's bed and pretended I was asleep again.

**Jinyoung POV**

Once I was done washing up, I walked over to my guardian's room and told her Jihoon was sleeping over and no surprise, she already knew since Jihoon's mom told her.

I walked back to my room and lied down next to Jihoon, it wasn't a big deal since we always slept in the same bed during sleepovers. I was drifting off to sleep when I suddenly felt movement behind me, then an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

My breath hitched, was he awake? 'Ji-Jihoon hyung? Are you awake?' There was no answer, which meant that he was just dreaming. I let out a sigh of relief, but truthfully I was slightly disappointed, this would never happen if he were awake. I tried to wriggle out of his hold without waking him up, only to be pulled closer to him, now having both his arms wrapped around my waist.

My heart sped up. Sure I had been this close to Jihoon before but never in this position where he was backhugging me. I could feel his heartbeat and every breath he took and I knew that if he were awake he could feel mine too. And I hoped to god he wasn't.

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, I heard a quiet, 'Goodnight beautiful.' from behind me and at once I knew Jihoon was awake the whole time, but I slipped into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry this is late!! i know this story isn't good it's only the second one i've written!! but hope u guys enjoy this chapter and do leave kudos and comments ❤
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	6. •R•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! please check the end notes for an important message! hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 6

** Jihoon POV **

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I could hear his breath hitch and I heard him shakily ask, 'Ji-Jihoon hyung? Are you awake?'

I felt him trying to get out of my hold so I tightened my grip around his waist, I felt his heart speed up. It confirmed what Haknyeon and Hyeongseob had been going on about yesterday.

_•flashback - when they were on the way to the park•_

_'Seriously Jihoon, I swear Jinyoung likes you. Have you_ ** _seen_** _the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you're his whole world and don't even try to deny, we know he's probably your whole world too.' Haknyeon shifted back onto the topic of me liking Jinyoung. I groaned, pushing his face away from mine_.

_Hyeongseob threw his arm over my shoulder, 'He's not wrong though. Why not just try confessing to him.' I looked at him as if he was crazy. 'So let me get it straight, what you guys want me to do is, confess to Jinyoung, then lose my friendship with the one person I care about the most? That's a funny joke guys ha ha ha, such great friends you guys are.'_

_'This is why I say you're hopeless Park Jihoon.' Haknyeon rolled his eyes at me, 'Just, I don't know do something that makes it obvious that he likes you like- have a sleepover with him today then just cuddle him or something and if his heart starts racing I'm 99% sure he likes you too.'_

**_That could work. I could just pretend I was sleeping and do it and see his reaction. That way I'd never have to risk losing the friendship if he doesn't like me, I could just brush it off saying I was sleeping._ **

_'You know what? Maybe I'll give it a shot today. Now walk faster morons I see Jinyoung at the basketball court already.' I messed up their hair before running off and I could hear them cursing at me as I laughed at them and got further away._

_•Present time•_

I could feel Jinyoung trying to get comfortable before slowly drifting off, when I knew that for sure he was asleep, I whispered "Goodnight beautiful.'

** Third person POV **

But little did he know that Jinyoung had heard it.

 **Haknyeon POV** (My POVs keep jumping around I'm so sorry ☹️)

I watched as Jinyoung walked off with Jihoon on his back. I turned to the rest, 'Well at least Jihoon is smart enough to think of something by himself for once.' Daehwi turned to me, 'What are you going on about hyung?'

Hyeongseob put his arm around Euiwoong, 'Look here, did you seriously think your Jihoon hyung would fall asleep in less than 5 minutes? All of us knows it takes him forever to fall asleep. He's just trying to find out if Jinyoung likes him. But just don't tell him I told you that because I still have a long life to live.'

Daehwi and Samuel looked at Hyeongseob funny, 'Wait but hyung why does Jihoon hyung need to know if Jinyoung hyung likes him? Don't we all know he clearly does?'

I sighed. 'Exactly, but obviously both of them are too stupid to see that and probably go on about how they'll ruin their friendship because they'll slip up by accident and lose their friendship with one another. I swear that's the last thing that would ever happen if one of them confessed.'

Hyeongseob looked at me before looking back at them. 'Hey guys, we-' He gestured to me then back at himself, 'bet $50 each that by Monday you'll see them walking into school together as a couple.'

They thought through it for awhile before slowly agreeing to it, 'Okay, we'll take you up on that bet, they may like each other but I doubt they'll get together in 2 days, that's too quick, even if this is the first time Jihoon hyung actually likes someone.' Euiwoong voiced out and we all ran back to continue the game.

** Jihoon POV **

The next morning I woke up to someone's arms around my waist and the familiar scent of Jinyoung's minty body wash and of course I knew right away that it was Jinyoung.

I opened my eyes only to be met with Jinyoung's perfect face. I smiled, how great would it be to wake up next to him everyday. I moved his hair away from his face but froze when he started moving about and mumbling.

I quickly removed my hand from his head but stayed in the same position, not budging even though he kept rolling around. He stretched and punched me in the jaw while doing so. 'Yah Bae Jinyoung is that how you're supposed to treat your hyung?!'

His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at me, 'Crap hyung I forgot you were here oh my god I'm so sorry. Does your jaw hurt? Do you need some ice?' He scrambled to get up, probably going to get ice. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to bed, backhugging him again, 'No I don't need ice and where are you trying to run off to you don't have anything on today so you're hanging out with me.'

There it was again, his heart started speeding up the moment I hugged him. I already knew why but I decided a little bit of joking around was fine, 'Yah Jinyoung why is your heart beating so fast?' I turned him around to face me and our faces were inches apart. 'Did you already fall for my charms even though you said you wouldn't?'

I winked at him and he rolled his eyes at me, pushing my face away from his, 'Yeah as if hyung, dream on. I was just scared you would kill me for punching your so called "absolutely perfect face that anyone would die for".'

I gasped and faked offense, 'Excuse me mister Bae Jinyoung my face is indeed perfect.' I brought my face closer to his again, 'But yours is even more perfect.' I winked again. He groaned, 'What is up with you today hyung? It's been less than 5 minutes since I've woken up and you've already winked twice. What? Don't tell me **_you_** fell for me instead.' He smirked at me, 'And stop sprouting bullshit hyung my face isn't even close to nice how can it be perfect.'

_Why does he never realize how perfect he looks, for god sake he just woke up with messy bed head and he still looks like the most beautiful person I've seen._

'Jinyoung I've told you this before and now I'm telling you this again, you are really really good looking so stop denying it. And what can you do if I actually fell for you?'

I turned to face him and I saw his cheeks redden, 'ha ha very funny hyung now stop joking around.' I pouted, 'Jinyounggg why do you always think I'm joking I could be telling the truth, what's there **not** to like about you anyway? You're practically the perfect human being.'

'There's a lot of things hyung, firstly despite what you say while trying to be nice, I **know** I'm not good looking-' I shook my head, he was so oblivious, 'I lack self confidence and I'm staring at the ground for 75% of the time I'm around anyone, partially because I know I don't have good looks and there's other good looking people like you and the rest of our group out there.'

'I know people get tired of me sooner or later and honestly hyung you're the only one that's ever stayed for so long and you are the only best friend I've ever had, and I'm just really scared that you'll leave me soon once you realize how useless and how big of a disappointment and embarrassment I am. No one has ever bothered to make an effort to know me before you and you're just so kind, good looking, popular, it seems like the literal sun lives in you, you never judge anyone and you always give people second chances and honestly that what I love about you the most and what made me fall for you.'

** Jinyoung POV  **

My eyes widened after I realized what I had just let slip out, I truly just ruined my friendship with Park Jihoon, my first best friend, the first person I've ever loved and the first person that ever made me feel loved. I stood up and dashed towards the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! my uploading of new chapters will be on different days now so that the whole story can be up by the last episode of produce101!! after posting each chapter, I'll let you guys know when is the next time I'll update so you guys know when to check back!! The next chapter will be up on the 24th of May in the morning (following the Korean days of you're from a different time zone from there currently today is the 21st of May!!) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and do leave kudos and comments thank you!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	7. •E•

_Flashback_

**_ Jinyoung POV  _ **

_My eyes widened after I realized what I had just let slip out, I truly just ruined my friendship with Park Jihoon, my first best friend, the first person I ever loved and the first person that ever made me feel loved. I stood up and dashed towards the door._

Chapter 7

** Jinyoung POV **

I just made it to the door knob when I was whipped around by none other than Jihoon hyung and pulled into a bone breaking hug. I could hear Jihoon sobbing and all thoughts of running away from there vanished from my mind and I hugged him back, trying to comfort him.

I led him back to my bed and sat down, with him still in my arms. I let him cry into my shoulder until he finally calmed down and looked at me eyes red and swollen. I walked to the bathroom to get a towel for him and when I got back he was trying to compose himself.

I passed the towel to him, 'Hyung why are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?' He stared at me for the longest time before launching himself at me and hugging me again. 'Shut up Jinyoung stop being so nice when you're the one hurting inside.' I heard his muffled words clearly although he was speaking into my jacket.

'You're the one hurting and it's the first time you've ever told me that Jinyoung, why didn't you tell me sooner? I never would've judged you and you **know** that. I can't believe that you've been suffering for so long without ever telling someone and yet when I cry you still care so so much? What did I ever do to deserve you.'

I continued holding him in my arms, and muttered, 'More like what did **I** do to deserve you.' Jihoon smacked my chest, 'Shut up.' After a while of just lying there together, he got up and sat cross-legged facing me, 'Okay now that I've calmed down, please Jinyoung, please just come to me whenever you feel lonely, or if you feel sad, or when you're happy or anytime at all. I swear I won't ever get tired of you.'

I wanted to say _'But what if you do?'_ But I stopped myself. I trusted in Jihoon, I knew that he would never lie to me.

'Now we have more important things to talk about like the fact that you actually like me.' He smirked at me and I threw a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and he looked offended. 'Fine, you know it already then, but what's the point? You already like someone anyway, and now our friendship's probably going to be ruined because you're going to hate me after this.'

I closed my eyes and hit my head repeatedly with my pillow, _how could I be so stupid to let that slip up?_ Then I felt Jihoon grabbing my wrists to stop me from hitting myself. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and lied down next to me, leaning his head on my arm.

'I never said I would hate you. Also you never asked who I liked, did you just assume I wouldn't like you?' I opened my mouth to say 'yes' but he clamped a hand over my mouth and groaned, 'Shut up oh my god you're not supposed to answer that.'

He sat up and looked me right in the eyes, 'Listen okay Bae Jinyoung, I like you. No scratch that I'm in love with you. I know it's only been a month since we got to know each other but I fell in love with you from day one and my love for you hasn't stopped growing up till now. And I doubt it ever will.'

He took a deep breath, 'So remember this okay Jinyoung, in my eyes, you are perfect no matter what you do. Your insecurities should be the least of your worries, because honestly, everyone loves you. You say that it seems like the sun lives in me? It really doesn't Jinyoung. It lives in you. Everyone is so happy and cheerful when you're around and they've only known you for a month so please never ever feel bad about yourself ever again, and like I said, I'm there for you always okay.'

He interlocked his fingers with mine, looked at it for awhile before speaking again, 'I know I said this many times before, but Jinyoung you really are perfect. Believe in yourself more. Okay and now I need to ask you something really important, like you don't have to answer it right now if you don't want to, heck you can say no and I'll still be happy as hell. So, Bae Jinyoung, you truly are my whole world and I love you so so much, I sound as if I'm proposing to you right now, and I'm sure I sound really cringey but, will you be mine?'

I pretended I was thinking about it for a second and I could see the hope he had slowly fading away, 'What do you think hyung?' He looked so sad and I felt terrible.

I pulled him closer, 'Of course I will.' The look on his face is something I'll never forget. His eyes lit up like a kid finally getting something he wanted and his smile was so so bright. He squealed and jumped onto me and started hugging me before stopping to hold me at arms length away and looking me over, then hugging me again.

'I can't believe you're really mine now. Mark my words Bae Jinyoung, I'm never letting you go.'

I hugged him back tightly. _I'm never ever letting you go either, I love you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! thank you so so much for 100 kudos and 1500+ reads!!! i hope you guys liked this chapter (its a really short one sorry☹️) and the next update will be on 26th May about 2 hrs before produce101 starts!! do leave kudos and comments on how i can improve!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	8. • •

Chapter 8

** Third person POV **

Jinyoung and Jihoon spent the rest of their weekend together, and it was no surprise that they came to school together, the only difference was that they were holding hands.

They had different lessons for first period but Jihoon insisted on walking Jinyoung to his class. Right before he left, Jihoon hugged Jinyoung and pecked his cheek before running away and shouting, 'Bye beautiful I'll see you later, love you!'

Jinyoung's face reddened, everyone in the hallway was staring at him. He didn't even bother to hide his happiness or his smile, Jihoon loved him too and that was all that mattered.

** Jinyoung POV **

I walked into class and I saw everyone's eyes on me. I speedwalked to the back of the class where Daehwi and Seonho were seated at.

Seonho smiled at me, 'I take it that by looking at what happened you guys got together?' I nodded, 'Did everyone see it?'

'You mean Jihoon hyung hugging you then running away and, shouting I might add, that he loves you and that he called you beautiful? Yeah I'm pretty sure the whole school saw it, you know people are always looking at Jihoon, waiting to ask him out.' Daehwi teased me but I could tell that he was happy for me.

Seonho stuck out his hand like when we met for the first time, 'But anyways congrats hyung. I hope you guys last forever and ever and ever and ever.'

'Thanks Seonho, I hope we do too.' I shook his hand. Daehwi stared at both of us before hugging me over the table, 'Hyung congrats and remember we're always here for you no matter what okay?'

I nodded and hugged him back, then turned around when the teacher walked in to start the lesson.

_•time skip- end of lesson•_

We were talking as we walked out of class and were heading towards the lunch room when I felt someone interlocking their hand with mine. I turned to my side only to be met with Jihoon, smiling as brightly as ever.

I smiled back at him, 'Hey babe how was class?' He brightened, he knew that I wasn't big on showing public affection and whenever I did anything that showed affection he would brighten up instantly and I loved seeing him happy. Daehwi fake gagged, 'Hyungs you guys are cute and all but seriously. Please just not in front of us.'

Jihoon rolled his eyes at him, 'Shut it Daehwi, you and Sam are just as bad and cut me some slack, this is the first time I'm in a relationship with someone I actually like.' He hooked our arms together and pulled me towards the lunch room.

** Third Person POV **

They walked towards the lunch room, with Jihoon ranting about how much he hated his first lesson of the day, Physics. Jinyoung laughed at his boyfriends cuteness, messing up his hair as they reached their table.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' Haknyeon leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm. 'Why are you two walking arm in arm?' He faked innocence and gasped, 'Oh my, it couldn't be that you guys are dating perhaps?' All their eyes were on Jinyoung and Jihoon.

Jihoon nodded and smiled, 'Yeah we are.' Haknyeon and Hyeongseob turned to the rest of them and at once 5 $50 notes were slapped on the table. Jihoon let go of Jinyoung and stood up to whack Haknyeon and Hyeongseob on their heads, 'Are you seriously betting over this too?! And $50? You're practically robbing them of their money in broad daylight.'

He rolled his eyes at them before sitting back down and eating , feeding Jinyoung a couple of times while doing so. The rest of them just watched until Hyeongseob finally voiced out what everyone wanted to say.

'Oh my god Jihoon and Jinyoung, I get that you guys love each other and whatnot but tone down your flirting, we're all sitting here having to watch you.' 'Hey like I told Daehwi before, cut me some slack, it's the first time I've ever liked someone so let me live.' He pouted.

'Anyway you guys always say that I don't show enough love to the people I date and now when I do show love to the one person I love I get lectured at?' He made a sad face and stared at them. They all looked at one another and Samuel sighed, 'Okay fine hyung, but a least try to tone it down abit after this week, we seriously don't care what you guys do when we're not there but this is too much for us to handle.'

Jihoon pouted again and huffed, 'Fine.' And he went back to eating his meal, still feeding Jinyoung despite the groans of annoyance from the rest, to which he shot a glare at.

• _time skip-after school•_

'Jihoon I'll go home first okay? I have a lot of homework to do and I'm super tired.' Jinyoung rested his head on Jihoon's shoulder, snaking his arms around Jihoon's waist.

Jihoon turned his head and pecked Jinyoung's cheek, 'Sure, text me once your home safely okay? And if you're not tired tonight, give me a call before you sleep.'

Jinyoung nodded before turning Jihoon around and hugging him tightly, then making his way back home.

** Jinyoung POV **

I felt dead tired, and it didn't help that I hadn't eaten much during lunch today other than when Jihoon fed me, I was feeling extremely crappy about myself and my weight.

I was thinking of ways on how I could lose weight, or anything to just look better, but I was suddenly pulled back.

A group of guys started punching and kicking me. 'You honestly think that Jihoon loves you? Just because he's showing affection to you doesn't mean he loves you, he's clearly faking it.'

I couldn't even open my mouth to utter a single word and they continued kicking and punching me, 'You're just an embarrassment next to him and yet you think you're so high and mighty because you're dating Park Jihoon? Well think again. We all know that Jihoon has never lasted in a relationship more than 6 days so just wait and see, he'll dump you soon enough.'

He kicked me one last time in the stomach before they all walked away. He was right, Jihoon probably thought that I was an embarrassment to him too, this was probably because of a bet that he lost to.

I got up and limped back home, Sang Hee noona saw me and sighed, asking me to go clean up before she helped me bandage myself. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I thought that I looked bad before, but now there were huge bruises covering my whole face. There were large bruises on my stomach as well.

I turned around, I winced. My back had cuts everywhere, some were small but others were large. I cleaned up, hissing whenever the water hit my back and hit the open wounds, everything hurt. I felt pain both physically and emotionally, I knew that Jihoon would probably breakup with me soon, if it wasn't now it would be within at least a week.

I hated that I didn't feel like I could trust Jihoon. I loved him and I wanted to trust him, especially with how he was always telling me he would be there for me but I couldn't and I hated myself for that.

When I got out, Sang Hee noona brought me over to the couch before helping me clean the wounds and put bandages on, not questioning anything at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! hope you like this chapter also i cant wait for the ep today but theres gonna be 24 trainees eliminated )-: my next update will be on Jihoon's birthday 12am kst!! do leave kudos or comments so i can improve!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	9. •T•

Chapter 9

** Jinyoung POV **

The next morning I woke up and went to the bathroom and looked at myself, the bruises were much more prominent now, I could only use concealer to cover it. I put on many layers of the concealer and put on fresh bandages.

My whole body hurt even when I was just walking. I tried not to wince everytime I moved and finally managed to after 10 minutes of walking to school. I walked by myself, not going to call Jihoon when I left. When I got back the day before, I texted him a simple, 'I'm home.' before leaving my phone untouched till this morning.

I had to avoid Jihoon at all costs, I knew he was going to breakup with me anyway, it was better to hurt myself now than later, I didn't want to live in a fake world of happiness, lying to myself that he'll love me forever. When I got to school, I was walking to class and Samuel came and threw his arm over my shoulder and I flinched slightly wincing in pain.

He looked at me, with concern written all over his face, 'Hyung are you alright? Shit did I hurt you? I'm so sorry.' I just brushed it off saying that I had slept in the wrong position the night before and accidentally fell off the bed.

With our first classes over, we walked towards the lunch room. I still avoided Jihoon, and went to sit between Seonho and Daehwi. While we were eating, Seonho suddenly turned to stare at me, 'Hey Jinyoung hyung why are you wearing concealer today?'

All of them turned their attention to me, Jihoon stared at me from across the table, 'He's right babe why **are** you wearing concealer?'

'Ah I fell of the bed last night and I have a bruise on my face so I used Sang Hee noona's concealer to cover it up.' I lied through my teeth, I felt bad but I didn't want them to know what happened. They all nodded before turning back to their food.

Haknyeon hyung eyed me suspiciously for a while, 'You bruised your whole face?' And again all the attention was back on me, 'Think about it hyung if I just use concealer on one part of my face it wouldn't be the same colour and I would look weird so I just covered my whole face with it.'

They all thought about what I said before turning back and continuing their conversations. We finished our lunch peacefully and got ready to leave.

When we were walking to music class, Haknyeon hyung and Sam suddenly pulled me aside, I winced in pain when Sam put his hand on my shoulder again.

'Spill it Bae Jinyoung, I know you couldn't have fallen off the bed and gotten a bruise on your face and Samuel told me that when he put his arm around your shoulder you flinched and winced. What happened?' Haknyeon sat me and Sam down behind the school.

Samuel added, 'And why are you avoiding Jihoon hyung? You usually always walk with him, sit next to him and talk to him but you haven't even looked in his direction the whole day.'

I was hesitant to tell them and Samuel saw and took tissues and concealer out of his bag, 'Don't worry hyung we'll help you, just trust us. And don't worry about crying I have concealer.'

So I told them what happened right from when I left before Jihoon went for his basketball training up till why I was avoiding and running away from him this morning.

I didn't realize I had started crying until Samuel passed me some tissues and Haknyeon hyung brought me into his embrace, 'shh Jinyoung don't cry, we'll help you settle this.'

They let me cry out all my frustration and when I wiped my tears away, the concealer came off and I heard them gasp.

'Jinyoung that looks really painful. God dammit why didn't you tell us earlier? How badly did they hit you?' Haknyeon hyung turned my face from side to side, inspecting it.

I winced, 'I have some cuts and bruises on my back, shoulders and stomach too but it's nothing I can't handle.' I lied once again, trying to show that I was fine.

Samuel started tearing up as he hugged me again, 'Hyung I'm so sorry for making you go through more pain when I kept putting my hand on your shoulder. I'm so so sorry.'

I pat his back, 'Hey, it's alright it doesn't even hurt that much now, I took painkillers for it this morning.'

'Jinyoung, if you have to take painkillers it definitely hurts a lot. Aside from that, what are you going to tell Jihoon? You can't just wear concealer everyday and avoid him everyday, he'll know something's up.' Haknyeon laid down on the floor.

'Well I guess it doesn't really matter since he'll break up with me sooner or later.' I shrugged and laid down too. Samuel shook his head at me, 'Hyung are you seriously going to let what those bullies said get to you? You really shouldn't. Jihoon hyung loves you and you know that. He'll never break up with you.'

Haknyeon sighed, 'Jinyoung just promise me that you'll tell Jihoon by the end of this week. I don't want you to be hurting by yourself okay? And remember if anything happens, tell us Jinyoung, we're always here for you.'

'Yeah hyung and if you don't want to tell me or Haknyeon hyung at least tell someone you're close too like Daehwi hyung or Seonho. It doesn't matter who, just let someone know.' Samuel laid down next to me and looked up towards the sky.

I nodded, closing my eyes, 'Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I ever did to deserve friends like you but I hope you guys know that I'm really really grateful for you.'

'Yeah we know.' They said together and I opened my eyes to see them smiling cheekily and rolled my eyes, 'Y'all are so egoistic.'

Haknyeon hyung laughed, 'Yeah but you love us anyway. Let's just skip music class there's only half an hour left, get some rest I'll call you guys up 5 minutes before to help you put your concealer on.'

I closed my eyes and drifted off, feeling more at ease after letting out all my frustrations to Haknyeon hyung and Samuel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to jihoon!! i hope he does well in his exam tomorrow and that he has a great day!! hope you guys like this chapter i know its a little short!! but do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!! 
> 
> **my bad the next chapter will be out on 31st may in the evening!! i was rushing to post the chapter and forgot!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	10. •H•

Chapter 10

** Jihoon POV **

We all walked into class and sat down but I realized that Haknyeon, Samuel and Jinyoung were all missing and it didn't seem like the rest had realized.

Hyeongseob suddenly walked over, 'Guys where's Haknyeon, Sam and Jinyoung? I swear they were walking behind us just now but they aren't here.' _Ah I guess someone else did realize._

'I was thinking the same, how did they manage to leave without us knowing?' I wrecked my brain trying to think of where they could've gone. I was just about to stand up and go find them when the teacher walked in and told me to sit down.

Jinyoung had been ignoring and avoiding me the whole day. I didn't know what I did wrong. Did I say something wrong to him? Did something happen? It hurt me to know that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. Or maybe he's just having a bad day today, maybe he'll be alright tomorrow.

After school, I pulled Hyeongseob to the basketball court with me since Haknyeon was no where to be found. I sighed before lying down on the bleachers.

'Yah Park Jihoon what's wrong? Why do you look like that time when you got a knee injury and couldn't play basketball?' He sat next to me looking at me concernedly. When both him and Haknyeon weren't being annoying asses, they were great friends.

'I don't know if I did something wrong to make Jinyoung avoid me the whole day. Am I overthinking, or did you realize he was avoiding me too? He never looked in my direction at all.' I tried to think about what I could've done or said to Jinyoung.

Hyeongseob sighed, 'I would like to say that I didn't realize it too but it was really obvious. Did you do or say anything that might've made him angry?'

'I don't know Hyeongseob, I told him to call me before he slept yesterday before he left but he never did, all he did was text me that he got home.' I pulled my hair in frustration.

'Well to be honest, he didn't look mad at you he just looked... in pain. It didn't look like he was in pain because of you, maybe because he fell off his bed and got a bruise so he's in a bad mood.' Hyeongseob tried to make me feel better by throwing out random possibilities.

I sighed again, 'I hope so, I told him he could tell me anything, and it's only the 4th day of our relationship and I already feel like he doesn't trust me.' I felt angry, not at Jinyoung but at myself, I felt disappointed that I had done a bad job at being a good boyfriend to Jinyoung.

'Hyeongseob what if he hates me? Am I being a bad boyfriend? I've never liked anyone before but I sure as hell know that I love Jinyoung, maybe I'm not showing it in the correct way? I just don't understand what I've done wrong.' I felt Hyeongseob wiping my eyes before pulling me into a hug, I didn't realize that I had started crying.

** Hyeongseob POV **

I had never seen Jihoon cry before. It shocked me to say the least, he had always been the strong one, always there for us when we needed to cry. This whole Jinyoung thing and him actually loving someone for the first time must really be affecting him.

'Shh it'll be okay Jihoon, I'm sure Jinyoung just wasn't feeling well today, just go talk to him later, don't overthink this alright? Jinyoung too knows that this is your first real relationship, and we know that he wouldn't put pressure on you for anything.' I rubbed circles into his back, trying to calm him down.

He cried out all his frustration, anger, disappointment and sadness and finally when he calmed down, I passed him some tissues to clean himself up. 'You alright now?'

He nodded and sat back in his original position. 'Listen okay Jihoon, I'm sure he just wasn't feeling well, or maybe Jinyoung felt insecure about himself, both you and I know that Jinyoung is insecure about a lot of things.'

'Yeah but I told him before that he could come to me if anything happened or if he ever felt insecure about anything. Why wouldn't he?' I rolled my eyes, how could Jihoon be so oblivious?

'Jihoon, he's insecure because he doesn't think he's good enough for you, he thinks that he shouldn't be with you for whatever reasons he thinks that. Why would he come and tell that to you? He might think that it would be clingy.' Jihoon stared at the sky trying to process my words.

'Damn you're right, I never thought about that.' 'Of course I'm right, I'm always right.' He kicked me and laughed, 'Shut up stop being a smartass, let's go now.' I stood up and helped Jihoon up, 'Good to see you're happy again.'

** Jihoon POV **

We started to make our way back home as the sky started turning dark. I was lucky to have a great friend like Hyeongseob who helped me through this.

Right before we parted ways, Hyeongseob told me, 'Remember what I said Jihoon, talk to him about it, and tell him you're always there and just reassure him about everything but don't pressure him alright? Fighting!' He waved goodbye before skipping back home.

I walked home, deciding to text Jinyoung to ask if I could come over after dinner and waited for his reply. I got home and quickly finished my dinner before checking if Jinyoung replied but there was still nothing from him, I waited a few hours, maybe he was just asleep.

I waited up till it was 12:25 before deciding to text him again.

**_My Jinyoungie❤_ **

_Hey babe I'm guessing you're probably already sleeping which is why you didn't see my other text. Sleep well and don't forget I'll always love you no matter what. I'll see you in school tomorrow alright?_ ❤

**_Delivered 12:27am_ **

I sighed before putting my phone down and going to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asfhbaihf this is a really bad chapter oh god but hope you guys liked it!! also happy birthday to woo jinyoung!! i cant wait for his debut saifunifs also next chapter will be out in the morning on 3rd june!! i cant wait for this weeks episode to see the concept eval stages!! do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	11. •E•

Chapter 11

** Third person POV **

The next day Jihoon woke up to a few texts from Jinyoung mostly telling him that he was fine and that he was sorry he fell asleep early the day before. Jihoon quickly texted back that it was fine and that he would go over and pick Jinyoung up from his house. He rushed to change and dashed out of the house, heading towards Jinyoung's home.

** Jihoon POV **

I waited outside Jinyoung's house repeating in my mind what I would tell him when we were walking to school, no matter what I knew I had to make sure he was alright. I heard his front door click and I ran towards the door.

He came out and smiled at me before I took his hand and we headed to school. 'Jinyoung hear me out alright? I'm really sorry that I haven't been a good boyfriend to you and everything but I want you to always remember that I'm always here for you alright? You never never have to be insecure when you're around me because I love everything about you and you're perfect to me.'

I held on to his hand not letting go. He sighed before he moved closer to me, 'Jihoon hyung you're not a bad boyfriend at all, please don't ever think that. You've been amazing to me the whole time, this is about why I was avoiding you yesterday right?'

He looked at me and I nodded in confirmation, 'I'm sorry I avoided you, I just really wasn't feeling well especially with me falling off my bed and everything. And I'm so sorry I didn't see your texts last night.'

'Wait no babe it's perfectly alright everyone has their good days and bad days you don't have to apologize, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you and I'm never leaving okay?' I stuck out my pinky towards him, 'But promise me one thing, please come to me or at least tell one of us when you feel insecure or anything, you are absolutely not a burden to us so please never thing that alright?'

He laughed at me before linking his pinky with mine, 'Alright I will, and come to me whenever you feel insecure too okay?' I nodded before holding on to his arm tightly, 'Hyung you're so childish, if anyone saw us they would think I'm the older one.'

'Jinyoung I can literally hear your eyes rolling from here and please, you love me no matter how childish I am so shut up.' I pouted at him. He laughed again at me before messing up my hair and pulling me towards school, 'You're not wrong.'

** Third Person POV **

The next few weeks, Jihoon brought Jinyoung out all the time for dates, whether they were watching a movie, having dinner together or just being in each others presence. Jinyoung loved it all and he felt loved by Jihoon so much.

Jihoon never failed to tell Jinyoung he loved him every single day. He would text Jinyoung a, 'Good morning babe, I love you! See you later!' in the morning and 'Goodnight baby, sleep tight I'll see you tomorrow love you.' if they weren't together.

If they were, Jihoon would wake Jinyoung up with kisses all over his face before telling him he loved him. Which would always result in Jinyoung blushing but still saying that he loved Jihoon too.

Not only was Jinyoung close to Jihoon but he was close to the rest of the guys too and always went out with either Seonho, Daehwi or Samuel when he wasn't with Jihoon. This was just one of the days that Jihoon had practice and couldn't stay with Jinyoung after school.

** Jinyoung POV **

'Jinyoung hyung!' I heard someone run up to me from behind and turned around only to be faced with Samuel and Daehwi smiling brightly, 'Let's go for lunch there's a new shop that opened down the road!'

Without even getting my consent they pulled me out of the school and to the shop. We crashed into the seats once we reached, panting after running so fast. 'How, would you guys even know.' I stopped to catch my breath.

'Know that I was free?' We all bought water and gulped it down. Samuel smiled at me, 'Well you're not with Jihoon hyung so obviously you're free, what else would you be doing?'

I rolled my eyes, 'I don't know, maybe studying? Also I'm offended there's so many other things I could be doing.' Daehwi nodded at me unbelievingly, 'Sure hyung like what?'

'Like, uh I could be... Yeah you're right I don't actually have anything I can do.' They grinned at me, 'Doesn't matter, you're here now anyway, so just stay here we'll go get the food for you! Sam knows what's best since he came here yesterday with. out. me.' Daehwi glared at him.

Samuel held up his arms in defence, 'I didn't know you would want to come here anyway!' Daehwi just rolled his eyes and pushed Samuel to the counter. I smiled as I watched them bicker with each other while queuing up to order the food.

The 2 of them made a good pair, sure they fought sometimes but they were always so supportive of each other. They'd been dating for 4 years already and still loved each other as much as they did when they started dating.

It had been a month and 3 days since I got together with Jihoon and honestly? I felt like I was on cloud 9 everyday because of Jihoon. Jihoon loved me, cared for me, and he never failed to make me laugh.

I felt my phone vibrate, I saw Daehwi and Samuel still buying waiting in line for the food so I carelessly took it out to check who texted me, just in case it was important, like schoolwork or something.

I read the text, and I felt like my whole world came crashing down. _No, no this can't be happening. This isn't real._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this chapter sjjsjs i know it isn't that good but hope you still liked it!! do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!! next chapter will be out on 5th june at night!! (just follow korea's timing or mornings and nights!!)
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	12. • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys there's some slight vulgarities in the chapter and there's a little bit of a trigger warning I put a row of **** at the beginning and end of it so do skip it if you don't wanna read it!!

** Jinyoung POV **

**_My Jihoonie_** ♥

_I think we should break up._

**_Received_ ** **_4:31pm_ **

I dropped my phone in shock and Daehwi and Samuel turned around and looked at me before looking at each other. They both ran towards me, 'Hyung what happened? Are you alright?'

I looked at them before picking up my phone and getting out of there, dashing home, with tears streaming down my face.

I knew this day would come eventually. Jihoon never really loved me. I felt so stupid for believing that he ever did, why would anyone love me.

I scoffed at how stupid I was, Jihoon was totally out of my league why did I ever think he would genuinely like me? Everything that came out of his mouth was a lie.

When I got home I ran to my room and slammed my door close and locking it before moving towards the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and took out what I was looking for.

******************************

I had never felt the need to use it after that day but I guess now I would start using it again, it would become the only thing that mattered to me. I brought the razor up to my thigh, pressed it against my skin and dragged it across in one swift movement.

I looked at the blood slowly seeping out and continued doing it a few times, while wiping away the tears that never seemed to stop. It didn't matter if I dropped dead right there and then, no one would care anyway.

I was just a big disappointment and embarrassment to everyone who I thought were my friends. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness with the boy I loved still stuck on my mind.

*******************************

** Third Person POV **

The next day Jinyoung wasn't in school, and Daehwi found it weird that Jinyoung didn't text them to even say why he wasn't coming to school, which was what he would usually do. 'Hey Jihoon hyung did Jinyoung hyung tell you why he isn't in school today?' Samuel questioned Jihoon, since they were the closest, maybe he told Jihoon.

'No idea.' Jihoon simply answered and shrugged his shoulders. Daehwi started telling the rest that when they, refering to Samuel and himself, were with Jinyoung, he saw a text on his phone and he dropped his phone in shock before running away when they asked him what happened.

'Maybe we should try calling and texting him?' Haknyeon suggested while taking his phone out and proceeding to text Jinyoung. 'His phone is dead, the call doesn't go through at all.' Seonho shook his head while ending the call.

While they were all fussing over Jinyoung not answering their calls and texts, Jihoon stood up and left without saying a single word. Daehwi looked towards the door before pointing out, 'Why did Jihoon hyung just leave without doing anything? He doesn't seem like himself today, usually he would be fussing over Jinyoung hyung like crazy.'

Hyeongseob just shrugged, 'Maybe he just isn't feeling well.'

Over the span of the next 4 days, they kept trying to call him and text him but he never answered them even once. Finally on Thursday, he came back to school. But he never once looked in any of their direction, he covered his arms up all the way to his wrists and he truthfully looked dead.

He didn't sit with them in class, and even moved up to the front of the class. He never showed up for lunch until the last moment only to buy water before leaving right away. They all called out to him and tried to talk to him but he ignored every single one of them.

'Jihoon why aren't you doing anything? For gods sake Jinyoung looks like he's a walking zombie and you haven't seen him for 4 days why aren't you running over there?' Haknyeon started firing questions at Jihoon.

Jihoon simply just looked at them and said, 'We broke up.' Daehwi threw his spoon on the table before shouting at Jihoon 'What?!' They all started bombarding him with questions.

'What do you mean by you broke up? Are you guys just arguing? Because that isn't breaking up Jihoon.' Jihoon rolled his eyes before leaning back, 'I know what breaking up is Hyeongseob, I broke up with him.'

At once Samuel and Seonho held on to Daehwi, knowing that he would not hesitate to stand up and slap Jihoon, no matter whether he was his hyung or not.

Daehwi was seething with anger, 'This happened last week didn't it. He saw your text and dropped his phone and yet you told us you didn't know what happened? You clearly knew that Jinyoung loved you and he went through so much to give you all his love and this is how you treat him?!'

By this time everyone's attention was on them, especially with Daehwi's voice raising, 'You're horrible. We all thought you changed your ways but I see you clearly didn't and I know for a fact that Jinyoung is probably hurting inside and you don't give a fuck at all. Until you settle this, you're dead to me.' He roughly removed Seonho and Samuel's hands from him before grabbing his bag and storming out of the room.

Samuel asked Seonho to go after him as the rest of them just stared at the door then back at Jihoon. 'Jihoon why did you do that? You **knew** that Jinyoung loved you so much but yet you had to hurt him. He's already been so scared that you would break up with him for weeks after what happened with those bullies.'

'What bullies?' Jihoon looked at Haknyeon. Haknyeon exchanged a look with Samuel, 'You mean Jinyoung never told you about what happened that day? Some guys came and beat him up because he was dating you and he truly believed that you were going to break up with him.'

Jihoon looked shocked, 'This is the first time I'm hearing of this. Why didn't anyone tell me about it?' 'Well, Jinyoung hyung said he told you already and told us not to mention it to you so we didn't.' Samuel spoke up.

Haknyeon stood up and grabbed his bag while glaring at Jihoon, 'But I guess it doesn't even matter anymore since you clearly dont care about Jinyoung anymore.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aojfnos this chapter was so badly written but hope you guys liked it!! next update is on the 8th in the morning (korean time!!) do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	13. •O•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! there's some trigger warning again so I put a row of *** to mark where it starts and ends so if you want to skip it look out for the row of ***.

Chapter 13

** Jihoon POV **

I messed up.

I don't know why I decided to break up with Jinyoung out of no where but I knew that I messed up big time and I had to try to get him back, but I decided to let him cool down for a few days and approach him on Monday instead.

By now only Seonho, Guanlin and Haknyeon bothered to still sit at our lunch table and talk to me, Daehwi treated me like I was dead to him as he said he would.

_•time skip to monday•_

I saw Jinyoung walk into the lunch room and make his way towards a table at the corner and I walked over as he sat down.

'Jinyoung I need to talk to you. I'm really sorry about what happened and I wa-' He cut me off.

Jinyoung's eyes met with mine, his eyes cold and unloving. I had never seen that look in his eyes before. He was always the warmest and most loving person I had ever known. Warm and loving to everyone he knew or didn't know.

'Sorry, I do not talk to strangers.' He stood up and walked away. I couldn't do anything but stare at his retreating figure. Everyone was staring at me and I felt small. I stood up and ran out of the room and straight to the boys changing room. I lost someone so precious to me with just one text. I had managed to screw my whole life up with one single text, just 6 words and my whole life was turned upside down. I lost the one single person I loved and cared for the most.

I knew I had screwed up badly and I had to fix this. Even if it was the last thing I did I would fix this with Jinyoung.

** Jinyoung POV **

I wanted to hear what Jihoon had to say, of course I wanted to. I wanted to know why he broke up with me all of a sudden. What did I do wrong? I wanted to question him and get all the answers I wanted to get from him.

But I couldn't.

I was hurting inside more than I ever have before and I was afraid Jihoon was just going to say that everything was a prank, so I just decided not to hear anything that he wanted to tell me at all. I wanted to trust him, but honestly after what happened, I didn't think I could ever trust anyone again.

I put all my trust in Jihoon, I gave him all my love because I thought he loved me back too. But I was dead wrong.

I hated feeling this way again, my whole body had scars, I became quiet and closed myself away from everyone again, putting my walls up. I used to hang my head low but after coming to this school and making great friends I thought I never would have to do that again.

Yet here I was walking through the halls alone staring at the ground just thinking about how worthless and useless I am to not even be able to keep friends around for more than a month.

I was closest to Daehwi, Samuel and Seonho but although I felt that they were truly my friends, I couldn't trust them after what happened. I deleted all their numbers, left any group I was in with them and deleted all our conversations.

It hurt but I knew I would continue hurting if I didn't do it.

** Third person POV **

Weeks had passed since Jihoon broke up with Jinyoung and Jinyoung still didn't talk to anyone no matter how hard his closest friends tried to reach out to him. He felt horrible that he was ignoring them but he couldn't bring himself to be around them.

One day he just felt shitty about himself, his day was not going well at all, teachers shouting at him for not paying attention, someone pushing him down the stairs and claiming it was an accident and honestly Jinyoung just wanted to die

*************

** Jinyoung POV  **

After making my way back home, I sat in my bathroom looking at my mirror, I knew it, Park Jihoon could never be trusted. He said that he loved me and he would never get tired of me but I guess that changed.

It was only about a month and he already got tired of me. I'm the one always being thrown away, left behind because I'm useless, embarassing, disappointing. Hah who would ever want to be seen with me, even I wouldn't want to be seen with myself.

I looked at the razor in my hand before bringing it to my skin, just a daily routine.

 _One cut._ I'll always be useless in everyone's eyes.

 _Two more cuts_. Everyone hates me including myself and people who I thought loved me and were my friends.

 _Three more cuts._ No one will ever love me with how stupid and gullible I am.

 _Four more cuts_. I'll always be considered worthless no matter what I do.

 _Five more cuts_. I'm always never good enough in anything no matter how hard I try.

 _Six more cuts_. I'm a mistake. My whole life is a mistake.

 _Seven more cuts_. I trust too easily, I never should've let my walls down around them.

 _Eight more cuts._ I'm a joke to everyone, they always laugh at how much of a loser I am, always alone, with even my own parents always hating me and throwing me away.

 _Nine more cuts_. Is life worth living anyway?

I looked at the blood seeping out of my skin and dripping onto the bathroom floor and I looked at my razor again.

 _And finally ten more cuts_. Park Jihoon will never love me again.

_55 cuts for the 55 days we were together, 55 days where Park Jihoon lied to me. The 55 days that I thought were the best days of my life._

The last thing I saw before I slipped into darkness was the one person I never thought I'd see again.

****************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aisjbfai this was horrible but hope u guys liked it!! do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!! the next update will be on the 10th at night!! also guys I just updated chapter 10 (the ending) because i realized it actually got cut off so do go back to read it if you havent!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	14. •N•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some vulgar language tbh its just one word but ye!! hope u enjoy!!

Chapter 14

** Jinyoung POV **

Park Jihoon.

** Jihoon POV **

I paced outside the room not sitting down even when Haknyeon told me to. 'Jihoon I will throw you out if you don't stop pacing around. Sit down and wait.'

I looked at Haknyeon and he glared at me, 'Now.'

We waited for another hour and finally the doctor walked out of the ward and told us that we could go in and see Jinyoung, but one at a time. I didn't wait for them to discuss who could go in first and just ran in.

I saw Jinyoung lying down on the bed still unconscious and I felt my heart ache. He looked so tired and drained and I got an even bigger shock when I saw his arms, they were covered in cuts from his wrists up to his biceps.

I sat down next to him and held his hand, 'I know you can't hear me now but shit I'm a horrible person, Daehwi was right I can't believe I put you through so much pain that you tried to kill yourself, it shouldn't be you that's sitting on this bed now it should be me. I can't believe I messed up this bad.'

I started crying, I couldn't believe myself, after all that Jinyoung had told me about him being insecure, I still went ahead and broke him. 'I miss you so fucking much, everyday without you has been so boring and there's no one there to light up my day like you did. I love you so so much and I don't even know **why** I broke up with you.'

I stared at Jinyoung's face again, taking in his beauty, I couldn't believe I let him go that easily. 'I don't deserve you. You loved me so much yet all I did was cause you pain.' I sighed, I knew I couldn't stay here the whole day and sit by Jinyoung's side so I got up to leave.

I got up and kissing him on the forehead, looking at him, 'I've never stopped loving you and I never will.' I sighed before walking out of the room to call Daehwi and Samuel to go in.

** Jinyoung POV **

I heard the door close and I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears. I was awake the whole time and heard everything that Jihoon said. Right then Daehwi and Samuel walked into the room, 'Oh my god Jinyoung hyung are you alright? What did Jihoon hyung say?'

I wiped away the tears that never seemed to stop, 'I'm fine Daehwi-ah, don't worry about me.' The two of them looked at me with sad eyes, Samuel held my left hand, 'Hyung how can we not worry about you when you're lying on a hospital bed.'

Daehwi sat next to me and started tearing up, 'Hyung why didn't you tell us you were hurting? We told you we would always be here for you no matter what.' I held Daehwi's hand, 'Like I said just now don't worry Daehwi I'm fine, plus I just didn't want to burden you guys with all my problems.'

Daehwi looked up at me with wide eyes, 'Hyung no don't think that, you're never a burden to us, I'll always be glad to help you and Samuel too. No matter what we're always your friend and we're never giving up on you. We're always always here if you need someone to tell your problems to, please never ever think you're a burden.'

He held on to my hand tightly, 'Hyung you're such a sweet person and even when you're carrying so much of your problems around you still push it aside to help people. But you're human too, you need to let out your problems and we're here to listen to them always.'

Daehwi and Samuel were always so sweet and always there to help me, they'd been there from the start up till now. I was still wary about everything but I decided to trust them, Daehwi wasn't someone that would ever lie to anyone.

'Thank you so much Daehwi. Oh and Samuel you too.' I hugged both of them tightly. 'Now I truly have a problem I need help with, can you guys help me?' Their faces lit up and Samuel pulled a chair over and sat next to Daehwi.

'Okay truthfully when Jihoon broke up with me I thought that you guys asked him to date me as a prank because y'know, I'm the new guy and all. So even when he came and tried to sort things out with me I cut him off and walked away. I felt so bad but I just couldn't stay to hear what he had to say.'

Daehwi gasped, 'Hyung no don't feel bad about that, anyone in their right mind would've done that. But besides, we didn't tell Jihoon hyung to date you as a prank, we all knew that he truly loves you, it's really obvious in the way he stares at you with so much love in his eyes. He stares at you like you're his entire world. Jihoon hyung may be a jerk but he'll never stoop so low to date someone as a prank.'

I smiled softly, 'Yeah I know, after what he said to me just now I realized it. I still love him so much but I don't know if I can trust him or not although I really want to.' They shared a look between each other before turning to me.

'Hyung if I were you, no matter how much I loved Jihoon hyung I wouldn't trust him that fast. I know he loves you and all but he needs to learn from his mistakes.' Samuel told me, 'But I'm not you and you should do what you think is right.'

_I still loved Jihoon and I really wanted to trust him because he sounded so sincere in what he was saying before. But Samuel and Daehwi have known Jihoon for so much longer, they would know him best._

'Hyung, you don't have to make up your mind about it so fast but we would advise you not to give him a chance that fast. He could be lying, although I highly doubt it, but keep your walls up no matter what. Also at least come and sit with us please we missed you so much.' Daehwi looked at me with puppy eyes.

I laughed at him, 'Sure sure I will after I'm allowed to go back alright? I missed you guys too.' Hopefully I would be allowed to leave soon, just a day here and I felt suffocated. I looked over at Daehwi and Samuel celebrating and smiled, I was lucky to have them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! osjnfdoauj wow my chapters are getting worse & worse but hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!! the next update is on the 13th in the morning!! (today's update is a little early im sorry HAHA) also do check out my other stories i have some dongpaca fics which kinda suck but ye HAHAH
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	15. •E•

Chapter 15

** Third person POV **

When Jinyoung was finally discharged from the hospital and back in school, the rest of the boys rushed to him and started hugging him and saying things like, 'Thank god you're back, how dare you leave me with these losers hyung.' Obviously from Seonho and Haknyeon and Hyeongseob just hugging him and saying they were glad he was back.

Jihoon on the other hand knew his place and stayed away from Jinyoung other than telling him, 'It's great you're back.' To which he got a smile from Jinyoung and he could feel his heart pounding and a blush rising to his cheeks, it was like the first day he met Jinyoung all over again.

Over the span of the next 2 months, Jihoon tried his best to win back Jinyoung's trust slowly but he could see that Jinyoung was very guarded and had his walls up whenever Jihoon talked to him.

Jihoon tried to get closer to Jinyoung slowly through the times they were hanging out with the rest and just playing basketball. Sometimes Jihoon momentarily forgets that they aren't together and slips up, calling Jinyoung his pet names for him.

Jinyoung acts like it doesn't affect him on the outside but his heart would start speeding up. It was at times like that where Jinyoung knew that Jihoon still cared for him and started letting his guard down little by little.

** Jihoon POV **

Today was Friday and I knew Jinyoung wouldn't have anything on, and the rest of the guys had some test they had to stay back for so I thought, why not just try and ask Jinyoung to go out and have ice cream together like the old times. I just never thought he would say yes and we would be here walking towards the shop.

I had absolutely no idea what to say to Jinyoung, do I act like it's the first time we're meeting? Do I just talk to him like how we used to talk? I took a deep breath before asking, 'So what's your favourite sport?' I mentally facepalmed, was that seriously the best I could do?

Jinyoung turned to stare at me. 'Really Jihoon hyung? What's my favourite sport? I thought you would know that after dating me for a month.' He laughed at me, 'You seriously don't have to act like we've never met before.'

I sighed in relief. 'Okay thank god because I would've started asking you the stupidest questions like oh what's your favourite shade of blue or something like that.' He laughed at me while covering his mouth again.

I reached out and pulled his hand back, 'Stop covering your laugh or your smile again.' I could feel Jinyoung tense up under my touch and quickly retreated my hand, 'Sorry force of habit.' I wanted to hit myself I needed to stop slipping up and forgetting that we weren't dating.

'It's fine, lets go I see an empty seat in the shop.' He brushed it off and pulled me towards the shop. We got our ice cream and started talking about anything and everything again.

For once after Jinyoung was discharged, I felt like we were best friends again and we were closer than ever.

I looked at him as he ate his ice cream, smiling at him, I threw him some tissue papers to clean up the mess he made on the table. I sighed before putting down my ice cream and looking at him. 'Jinyoung, I'm a horrible person, I can't believe I put you through so much pain that you tried to kill yourself, I messed up really bad, I'm so sorry.'

He looked up at me and I continued on, 'I miss you so so fucking much, everyday without you has been so boring and there's no one there to light up my day like you did. I love you so so much and I don't even know **why** I broke up with you. I don't deserve you. You loved me so much yet all I did was cause you pain.'

I looked down at my ice cream, 'I know it'll take you a while before you give me a second chance but I hope that-' 'Sure.' 'Soon you will- did you just say sure?' I stared at him wide eyed.

Jinyoung smiled softly at me, 'I know hyung, I heard everything at the hospital, that's why I'm giving you a second chance.' I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

He reached out his hand and closed my mouth while laughing at me, 'Hyung stop doing that flies are going to fly in if you don't close it.' I stared at him and I could feel the sides of my mouth curling upwards, 'You're giving me a second chance? Oh my god thank you so much Jinyoung.' 

I got out of my seat and hugged him, I couldn't believe he was actually giving me a second chance. 'Thank you so so so much Jinyoung I swear I'll earn back your trust and love and I'm promise never going to ever let you go again. Trust me this time, I'm not breaking this promise, ever.'

He smiled at me, 'Don't worry, I believe you hyung.' We spent the rest of the day just walking around the city and talking to each other like before, when night time finally came we walked back home and just before Jinyoung walked towards his house I reached out to hold his hand and pull him back into a hug.

'I've missed you so much, I can't even explain how much I've missed you.' I whispered while holding him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, 'I've missed you a lot too hyung, you have no idea.' We stayed like that for a while and in Jinyoung's arms, I felt like all my worries disappeared.

I pulled away from him only to see him with tears running down his face, 'Jinyoung are you okay? Why are you crying?' I reached out and wiped away his tears. 'It's nothing hyung, I've just missed you a lot.' I hugged him again, 'Don't worry Jinyoungie, now that we're finally talking normally again, you're never going to see the last of me.'

He laughed, 'Yeah I know hyung, I should get going it's really late already.' I looked at my watch, we'd been out here for half an hour. 'Oh shit yeah you should get going, I'll see you tomorrow!' I pushed him towards his house before walking back to mine. 

** Third person POV **

Everyday, Jihoon stuck with Jinyoung and never left his side unless it was necessary, he asked Jinyoung out on dates every single week and managed to top the ones from before every single time, it really surprised Jinyoung but he loved that Jihoon tried so hard to win him over.

Jihoon never gave Jinyoung any chance to be insecure about himself,  he constantly told Jinyoung how much he loved him and that he would always be with Jinyoung no matter what happened.

After awhile, Jinyoung started getting short notes in his locker, of course from none other than Jihoon. Every day when he opened his locker, a note would fall out and he would read it and start blushing furiously at what Jihoon wrote.

It showed Jinyoung how sincere Jihoon was about loving him and right after Jinyoung saw the note Jihoon would come skipping over to him, pretending that he wasn't the one who wrote it. 'Hey cutie why are you blushing? Oh what's that do you have a secret admirer?' He would continue to tease Jinyoung.

Jinyoung would roll his eyes, 'Hyung everyone knows it's you who wrote this. The whole school knows your handwriting.' And of course Jihoon would fake being shocked, 'What do you mean it's me? Of course it isn't.' Jinyoung sighed before pulling Jihoon to class, 'It's cute though, so I'm not complaining.' 

He didn't miss the way Jihoon started flushing and laughed at him while they made their way to their class. How Jihoon thought of new and cute things to write to Jinyoung for a whole 6 months would forever be a mystery to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajfingaijnfg sorry this sucked but hope y'all liked the chapter!! i cant believe the story is coming to an end alreadyㅠㅠ do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!! the next update will be on the 15th at night (korea time!!)
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	16. • •

Chapter 16

** Jihoon POV **

Tomorrow was the day. I would finally do it tomorrow. I had been planning this for the past 2 months, with the help of Sam, Daehwi and Seonho. I thanked the gods that Daehwi finally started talking to me again. I had no idea what I'd do if I didn't have Daehwi's help.

 _'Hyung okay think, what does Jinyoung hyung like?' I stared at him. 'Daehwi that's why you're here! You're close to him_ _and I know you know what he likes!' Samuel put his hand on my shoulder, 'Hyung stop shouting at Daehwi or he's going to leave.' I ran my hands through my hair._

_'I'm sorry Daehwi I'm just so stressed out over this it has to be perfect, I can't lose him again.' Daehwi smiled at me, 'I know hyung, don't worry we'll help you out with this. He'll definitely say yes.' We sat there planning for the whole day and finally got it ready. I let out a sigh, 'It's finally done. Thank you so much guys, I don't know what I would've done without you.'_

_'Nothing. You would've done nothing and continued to stress out over this for the rest of your life while Jinyoung hyung gets together with someone else and lives happily ever after.' I stared at Samuel and he looked back at me before we slowly turned to stare at Daehwi. He turned to look at us, 'Well I'm not wrong am I?'_

_We slowly nodded at him before looking back at each other. Samuel shrugged at me. We sat there resting for god knows how long before Daehwi suddenly moved towards me. 'Hyung why did you break up with Jinyoung hyung?' My eyes snapped open. Oh no. Daehwi is going to kill me if I answer that._

_I was going to brush it off and change the subject but Samuel too moved over, 'Good question Daehwi, why'd you do that hyung?' I closed my eyes, I'm screwed. I looked between the both of them, 'Do you want the truth or do you want me to sugar coat it.' Daehwi stared at me for a long time._

_'Sugar coat it and I'll slap you hyung.' He challenged. Damn Daehwi is scary for a 16 year old. 'Okay fine, I'll tell you the real reason why, but you're not, absolutely not allowed to slap me.' I pointed at him and sat up. He rolled his eyes before huffing and agreeing._

_'I_ _was scared.' They stared at me. 'Why are you staring at me like that.' Daehwi squinted at me, 'You were, scared. Scared of what.' He stressed each word while moving towards me. Oh shit I'm dead. 'I was scared that I actually loved someone so much so I quickly broke it off because I didn't want to believe that Jinyoung could make me change so quickly.'_

_Daehwi glared at me, 'You- I'm- UGH I really want to kill you right now. You made Jinyoung hyung go through all that shit because. Because you were afraid? I've never wanted to slap you more than right now Jihoon hyung.' I sighed even I wanted to slap myself for doing that to Jinyoung._

_Daehwi stood up and stomped over to his bag before walking off, 'I'm leaving.' Samuel stared at him walking off before turning to me, 'He can be abit of a drama queen, but hyung this better go well and you and Jinyoung hyung better end up together or Daehwi's going to flip. I'll go now!' He ran off after Daehwi._

_I watched as he caught up with Daehwi and wrapped his arrms around Daehwi trying to calm him down. If I wasn't so stupid, if I hadn't broken up with Jinyoung that could've been us. But I did and now all I could do was try to fix this._

** Third person POV **

It was finally Friday and Jihoon was nervous. _What if Daehwi didn't turn up to help? What if it didn't go according to plan? Worse. What if Jinyoung said no?_ He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts while waiting for Jinyoung. Right then Jinyoung walked out of the class and smiled at Jihoon.

'Jinyoung! Let's go we're going to be late if we don't go now!' Jihoon grabbed his hand and started running out of the school grounds and towards the ice cream shop. They burst into the shop and there was no one there. Jinyoung laughed at Jihoon, 'Hyung there's literally no one here what were we running for?'

Jihoon smiled at Jinyoung, 'For fun, you know I love running.' Jinyoung stared at Jihoon, 'You. You love running. I'm sorry I don't think I know you, the Jihoon hyung I know hates all sports except for basketball what did you do to my hyung.' Jihoon rolled his eyes and chuckled at Jinyoung.

'Ha ha. Very funny, choose you ice cream and let's go, the ice cream's free today.' Jinyoung eyed Jihoon suspiciously, 'Why is it free today?' Jihoon stared back in disbelief, 'I'm paying for it dummy, why else would it be free?'

They got their ice cream and Jihoon pulled Jinyoung out of the store. 'Hyung calm down we have all the time in the world, just calm down and enjoy today, the weather's beautiful, look at the scenery it's so relaxing.'

** Jihoon POV **

I stared at Jinyoung looking around and he turned to me, 'Hyung I said look at the scenery not look at me.' He turned my head away from him. 'Yeah but you're the scenery to me, you're the most beautiful thing here, why wouldn't I look at you?'

A blush rose to his cheeks and he rolled his eyes at me, 'Shut up.' I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, 'So I know you love carnivals, and there just happens to be one today, so do you want to go?' I watched as his eyes lit up at the mention of a carnival, I smiled at him, the little things that he did like this was so endearing.

'Really hyung? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's go, let's go.' He dragged me down the street before stopping. 'Wait where is it at?' I laughed at him, 'I was wondering when you were going to ask that, just follow me, it isn't that far away.' We slowly made our way there while telling each other about our day.

** Third person POV **

Jihoon pulled Jinyoung towards the roller-coasters the second they reached, ignoring Jinyoung's whines about being scared to go on them. 'Jinyoung I'll be sitting next to you anyway, calm down. I'm- No you won't die, I won't let you fly off the ride Jinyoung don't be ridiculous.'

Jihoon spent the whole day bringing Jinyoung around, occasionally pulling him onto what Jinyoung deemed as "scary rides". The carnival was coming to a close and Jihoon stopped in front of the Ferris wheel.

'Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?' He turned to Jinyoung silently hoping he would say yes, or everything would be ruined. Jinyoung chuckled at him, 'Sure, it's the last ride we haven't gone on anyway.' Jihoon smiled before pulling Jinyoung into one of the vacant cabins.

** Jihoon POV **

Jinyoung got into the cabin and started staring out of the window. I took out my phone and quickly texted Daehwi, hopefully he was ready.

**_To: Daehwi ★彡_ **

_Daehwi get everything ready we're in cabin 7, we just got on._

**_From: Daehwi★彡_ **

_Hyung we've been ready and waiting for the past 3 hours, and yeah we know we saw you. Now shut up and go talk to Jinyoung hyung._

I sighed, I hope everything would go as planned. I reached out to grab Jinyoung's hand, 'So how did you find today?' He turned to look at me.

'It was fun. More fun than I'd ever had in the past 17 years of my life.' I could see him thinking back about his past and pulled him out of his thoughts. 'I'm glad you had fun, because I've been planning this for the past 2 months.'

He tilted his head to the side, 'Planning what?' I smiled at him, we were reaching the top. 'Turn around and look.' Jinyoung turned to look out of the window. I slipped my hands around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. The first firework shot up, I looked at Jinyoung as his eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O'. 

'Wow this is breathtaking.' I smiled, 'Read what it says.' He squinted, 'Read... it?' I watched as his expressions changed as he read my message. He started tearing and turned around hugging me tightly, 'Jinyoung are you alright?' I was shocked, I never expected him to cry. I felt him nodding as he continued holding on to me tightly.

I hugged him back and chuckled, 'I know I've been a horrible person to you and I know how much I hurt you and I'm really so sorry for being stupid and breaking you before, but I promise, if you say yes, I'll never leave you, ever, unless it's what you wish for. I hope you can give me a chance to make everything up to you and shower you with the love and care you deserve.'

I pulled away from Jinyoung and wiped his tears away, 'You don't have to say yes if you don't want to Jinyoung, but just know I'm always going to be by your side.' He sniffed before nodding, 'Jihoon you know I'm going to say yes. I love you so much I would be stupid to say no.' I smiled before pulling him into a hug.

'Then you're mine forever, I'm never going to let anyone steal you away from me, ever.' I could hear him laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. 'I'm not letting anyone steal you away either.' I pecked his cheek and winked at him, 'Please, I'm not going to look at anyone else but you so you don't have to worry.'

** Third person POV **

The rest of the school year passed by in a blur, Jihoon, Haknyeon, Hyeongseob and Jinyoung all managed to graduate and continued on their lives in their different collages. Their group rarely had time to meet each other during school days, but on holidays they were all joined by the hip and were always together. Before they knew it, all of them graduated university and had jobs, but all of them would still make time to spend with each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! do leave kudos and comments on how i can improve!! the last chapter will be out tomorrow, 1 hour before the broadcast of the last pd101 episode!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	17. Epilogue - You are The One

Chapter 17 - Epilogue

_**7 years later** _

Jihoon knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jinyoung, after all they'd been together for so long and Jihoon's love for Jinyoung hadn't decreased even by a bit since the day they met. Again, Jihoon spent months planning and planning for a perfect way to propose, this time without the help of anyone.

He knew Jinyoung best and he wanted to keep this a surprise from everyone in their group. Now all he could do was make this perfect and pray that Jinyoung said yes. He would've gotten help from anyone in the group on how to propose but, sadly none of them proposed yet, so all Jihoon had was the internet and his own mom to turn to.

** Jihoon POV **

I was stuck. How was I supposed to plan a proposal. I knew Jinyoung would want something simple but not half-hearted. The internet clearly didn't help, no one would've run into the same problem as me before. I didn't even think anyone would know how to answer my question, but I turned to the one person who I knew would never fail me.

'Mom, thanks for answering, I'm stuck and I'm dead if I can't figure out this by next Monday.' I knew my mom would have ideas to help me and she did, 'Honey, just write him a song it's heartfelt and it isn't something super exaggerated and big.' _That's right, Jinyoung loved listening to music, that's exactly what I should do.  
_

'Mom you're a lifesaver, thank you so much, I'll call you again soon! Yeah love you too, bye!' I could do it, I had written songs on the spot before, and writing one to propose to Jinyoung would be simple.

** Third person POV **

Jihoon started writing the song for Jinyoung and sure enough, he finished it in 3 days. Just in time for Jinyoung's birthday. He rushed to the venue where he had set everything up, the place where they had their first date, the place where they reconciled, the place where Jihoon took Jinyoung to before he asked him out again, the ice cream shop.

He opened the door and gasped, the place looked amazing, there were fairy-lights hanging everywhere and the whole shop looked magical. 'Jinyoung's going to love this.' He muttered to himself, walking around and adjusting small things before his phone vibrated.

**_From: My Jinyoungie❤_ **

_Babe I'm done with work where do you wanna meet for dinner?_

**_To: My Jinyoungie❤_ **

__Your favourite restauran_ t?_ __I'll meet you there in 10 minutes!_ _ __Be careful when you're going there okay?_ _ **__  
_ _ **

He smiled, hoping it would all go according to plan, before jumping in the car and driving down to the restaurant. They spent their dinner talking about their day, making plans to meet the others and enjoying each others company. Jihoon pulled Jinyoung out of the restaurant the second they were done and walked over to the car. 'Jinyoung let's go for ice cream.'

'Babe we **always** go for ice cream after dinner, is it necessary to tell me that?' Jihoon chuckled at him, 'Yes it is, in case you forget!' Jinyoung laughed, 'It's our daily routine, I won't ever forget it.' Jihoon smiled before setting off to the ice cream shop and upon reaching it he turned to Jinyoung, tossing him a blindfold. 'Wear this.'

Jinyoung stared at the blindfold before turning to Jihoon, 'Why.' Jihoon smiled at him, 'I have a surprise for you! Just wear it and trust me.' Jinyoung sighed before putting it on and holding on to Jihoon, 'You better not be kidnapping me.' Jihoon laughed at his ridiculousness, 'Okay firstly babe you're an adult, secondly, why would I need to kidnap you when you're already mine?'

Jinyoung's cheeks reddened as he smiled, he would never get tired of Jihoon calling him his. He felt Jihoon guide him into the shop before sitting him down on a chair. 'Okay now take off the blindfold.' Jinyoung pulled if off and looked around. 'Oh my god, this is beautiful.' He admired the whole shop before looking back at Jihoon, 'You did this?'

Jihoon smiled widely back at him while nodding, 'Yep I did it all for you.' Jinyoung was touched to say the least, Jihoon never failed to surprise him with everything he did for him. He always found ways to top everything he did before. Jinyoung teared up and reached across to pull Jihoon into a hug, 'Thank you so much I love it.'

Jihoon smiled before running to the back and pulling out a guitar, 'That wasn't all, now sit down, relax and listen to this song.' Jihoon played the song and Jinyoung teared up, smiling at Jihoon. He finished the song and put the guitar down, before going down on one knee. Jinyoung gasped and looked at Jihoon with wide eyes.

'You must be really shocked right now, I bet you never expected this.' Jihoon chuckled, winking at the clearly flustered and shocked Jinyoung, 'Jinyoung I really love you and I hope I've done a good job at being your boyfriend the past few years. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same because I could never imagine my life without you.'

'I know you've wanted something heartfelt and simple, yes I listen to every one of your rants and everything you say to me, and I hope this fits what you've wanted, and before I start rambling on, I guess I should say it. Bae Jinyoung, you're the only person I've ever loved this much, you made me a better person and you're always there to support me through everything. Will you marry me?'

Jinyoung pulled Jihoon up into a kiss and he could feel Jihoon smiling against his lips. He pulled away, 'You idiot I love you, of course I'll marry you.' Jihoon slipped the ring onto Jinyoung's finger and got pulled into a hug by Jinyoung again, 'This was amazing Jihoon I love you so much thank you for this.'

Jihoon hugged him back tightly, 'Only the best for you babe, now enjoy the ice cream I got your favourite.' Jinyoung pulled back and pecked him on the lips before turning and eating the ice cream, occasionally switching with Jihoon. Jihoon smiled at Jinyoung, Jinyoung really was his now, and him Jinyoung's.

 _•time skip - the next day_ •

They broke the news that they were engaged to the rest of their group and Jihoon got endless teasing from Haknyeon and Hyeongseob, 'You said you'd be the last in the group to be engaged yet you're the first? I'm kidding congrats man.'

Jinyoung on the other hand, had a party thrown for him by none other than Daehwi, Samuel and Seonho. 'Hyung congrats, I knew that one day you'd find the love of your life and finally be happy with him.' Daehwi latched himself onto Jinyoung hugging him tightly, 'Just don't forget to make time to hang out with us always okay?'

Jinyoung hugged him back tightly before ruffling his hair, 'Daehwi I'll always have time for you guys, I'm pretty sure you'll just drag me away from Jihoon if you want to.' Daehwi pulled back and gasped at Jinyoung, 'Hyung I will **not** do that what are you talking about?' He turned to Samuel, 'Back me up.'

Samuel stared at him, 'Well Jinyoung hyung's not wrong...' Daehwi glared at him and Jinyoung stuck his hand out for a high five. Seonho butted in, 'Well if Jihoon hyung doesn't let you spend time with us we'll make him, don't worry we are great at negotiating.' All of them stared at Seonho before bursting out in laughter.

'Seonho it would be easier to just drag me away from Jihoon than try to negotiate with him.' Seonho waved his hand dismissing that thought, 'Of course I know that, I'm pretty sure everyone who knows you guys knows that.' They really loved each other so much and no one could ever come between the two of them.

Daehwi suddenly turned to him, 'Hyung didn't Jihoon hyung sing a song to you when he proposed?' Jinyoung nodded looking back at Daehwi's expectant look. 'Well let us hear how it sounds like! I'm pretty sure you would've said yes even if Jihoon hyung just stood there and asked you out but I wanna know what he sang. Pleasee.'

He stared back at their puppy eyes before smiling, 'Now that's something that I'm going to keep between Jihoon and myself only, maybe we'll show it to you guys in the future but for now, no matter how adorable you guys look, I'm not showing it.'

They pouted before turning back to eating, Jinyoung smiled, that song Jihoon sang for him was his most cherished song. Honestly he never would let anyone else hear it except himself, Jihoon truly showed how much he really loved Jinyoung and Jinyoung loved it, he loved the song, the lyrics, he loved Jihoon.

**Jinyoung POV **

He smiled at me before strumming on the guitar.

 _Please open your pretty door for me,_  
_I brought flowers for you,_  
_I wish to see your bright smile tomorrow,_  
_your smile brightens my day._  
_I can’t sleep because I’m excited,_  
_for the next time I get to meet you._  
_I just you forever baby,_  
_I just you forever._  
_Everyday I spend some time with you my baby._  
_I want to fall asleep with you every night,_  
_I want to wake up next to you every day._  
_Out of everyone in the world, you are mine, **you are the one.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Firstly the song is donghyun's song that he sang on his vlive (check it out!!) but i added some lines here and there to make it longer (donghyun's song lyrics are super good that's why i use it all the time) and secondly, idk if y'all realized but I had exactly 16 chapters before this so the chapters could spell out 'You are The One' hehe also thirdly this is the last chapter of this story, thank you all for reading it and i hope you liked it!! i know the chapters were kind of rushed the past few weeks but i hope you still enjoyed it! ㅠㅠ The last ep is coming in an hour good luck to all your favs and again, thank you for reading this story❤❤
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments so I can improve on my work! And all kudos is appreciated (:


End file.
